Reflectance spectroscopy was used to estimate the nuclear sizes as well as the population of nuclei of different sizes. Result of nuclear size and population determinations from representative dysplastic and non-dysplastic samples showed that the site with dysplasia contains both small (<10 mm) and large (>10 mm) nuclei whereas the non-dysplastic site contains a population of smaller nuclei. These spectroscopic measurements of nuclear size were compared to direct measure of nuclear size on the corresponding hematoxylin and eosin stained biopsy.